


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, oh my god! it's so fluffy!, the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael appreciates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

A gentle breeze tickled Michael’s hair and he ran an absent-minded hand through it, basking in the glorious glow of the Texas sunshine. He wasn’t sure of the date, but in this moment he felt as if he had all the time in the world laying at his feet. It was the kind of happiness that his mindset of just a few years ago would be unable to even comprehend. Back then he had resigned himself to installing sockets and rewiring things for the rest of his life. Now he knew differently.

Fingers brushed gently against his hand and Michael smiled, opening one eye playfully to watch his assailant's next move. The fingers slid up along his palm, pausing at his wrist to check his pulse.

"All okay, Doc?" he joked.

"You look so peaceful out here. I was wondering if your heart rate was slower," Gavin replied, watching as Michael’s fingers wound themselves up and around Gavin’s own wrist.

"Well, it’s faster now you’re here," Michael grinned at him, tugging on the wrist in an effort to sit Gavin down.

But Gavin stood and stared at the white fluffy clouds hanging in the clear azure sky a moment longer, his wrist engulfed by Michael’s hand, before allowing himself to perch on the proffered lap. Whatever the reason for Gavin’s sudden bashfulness, Michael did not allow it. Placing his hands on either side of Gavin’s waist he lifted him further up his lap, so that Gavin’s long legs were intertwining his own.

They rested in quiet for a while, listening to the noises of the town, and Michael to the sound of Gavin’s shallow breathing, just enjoying his presence. He wrapped his arms fully across Gavin’s stomach, lightly nuzzling the back of his t shirt, but Gavin was still tense.

"What’s up?"

"Nothing, I... I just feel I’m disturbing your peace," Gavin admitted quietly, head tilted downward.

Michael laughed deeply, resting further back against the seat and pulling Gavin tighter to his chest, savouring his weight against him. With his index finger he drew the shape of a love heart over Gavin’s real heart, his other hand running through the hair at Gavin’s neck so he had room to press his lips softly to it. Birds sang from a nearby tree, cars rumbled by, and Michael could hear two young girls’ laughter echoing along the street below their balcony. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes against the sun’s golden rays, and thought it was probably the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

"The only thing you disturb me from is thinking about you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I post my work at one in the morning, immediately after writing it.
> 
> You can ~~tell me how terrible it was~~ provide me with constructive criticism anonymously at strebellious.tumblr.com. I encourage prompting and talking, too!


End file.
